


Bortom morgonljusets bro

by Irmelin



Category: Mio min Mio - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmelin/pseuds/Irmelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagen då jag inte ska minnas honom längre har ännu inte kommit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bortom morgonljusets bro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beyond the Bridge of Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325349) by [Irmelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmelin/pseuds/Irmelin)



> Written in 2004.

Dagen då jag inte ska minnas honom längre har ännu inte kommit. Jag kan fortfarande känna stanken av ondska i hans rum. Jag kan fortfarande känna kylan från hans klo av järn på min hud. Förtvivlan jag kände när han sänkte mitt svärd i Döda Sjön väcker mig fortfarande om natten.

Det är svårt att tänka sig att något ont någonsin hotade Gröna Ängars Ö. Det som förr var Landet Utanför är idag lika blomstrande och vackert som vår ö. På ruinerna av det som en gång var Riddar Katos borg växer mossa, ett mjukt doftande täcke som döljer den mörka stenen.

Alla andra har glömt honom. Kanske inte helt, men han lever bara kvar som ett minne från en fjärran tid, en historia från förr, som vilken annan saga som helst. Kanske brunnen som viskar om kvällen berättar om honom från sitt djup.

De som inte har glömt har försökt att förtränga. De som en gång var förtrollade fåglar får ibland något avlägset desperat i ögonen när de förlorar sig i minnen av en tid och en plats bortom morgonljusets bro och dunkla skogen.

En finns det som inte har glömt eller förträngt. En finns det som behåller minnena levande, trots att det är plågsamt. Och det smärtar mig mer än mina egna minnen, för jag vet att han gör det för mig. För att jag inte ska vara ensam.

Han är inget barn längre, han är en man, liksom jag själv. Jag är konung och han min rosengårdsmästare, och så mycket mer än det. I hans ögon finns en vishet och ett djup som bara finns hos den som fått uppleva mer än han borde, och jag vet att hans blick speglas i min egen.

Jag saknar sättet hans ögon glittrade och hans lätta leende när han förundrades över hur lite jag visste när jag var ny i denna värld. Nu vet vi båda för mycket.

Rosengården har aldrig varit vackrare än den är nu, i hans vård. Men den är tyst nu för tiden. Det enda som hörs är silverpopplarnas avlägsna klang. Sorgfågel sjunger inte längre. Han försvann den där ödesmättade dagen för så länge sen och kom aldrig tillbaka. Jum-Jum saknar honom. Han har aldrig sagt det högt, men jag har sett hur han ibland ser mot den högsta grenen i det högsta trädet och suckar tyst. Själv är jag glad om jag aldrig behöver höra Sorgfågels sång igen. För Jum-Jum bar den tröst, för mig bara ängslan.

Mardrömmarna jagar oss fortfarande om nätterna. Inte lika ofta nu som förr, men de nätter som vi får sova ostört är fortfarande alldeles för få. Vi talar inte om drömmarna. Det skulle inte hjälpa. Vi kan ändå inte förstå.

Ingen kan förstå vad jag gick igenom den natten, då jag sänkte mitt svärd av eld genom riddar Katos hjärta av sten. Inte ens Jum-Jum. Och ingen kan förstå vad Jum-Jum gick igenom den natten då han väntade på mig i hungertornet. Inte ens jag.

Ibland kramar han min hand så hårt att jag tror att benen ska knäckas. Men smärtan gör mig inget. Jag vet att jag gör likadant ibland, när jag tvivlar på att han verkligen finns där, att han fortfarande är hos mig.

Värmen av hans hud mot min är det enda som kan jaga bort känslan av järn. Hans läppar mot mina får minnena att försvinna för en liten stund. Så tätt intill varandra som vi kan komma somnar vi till slut, och hoppas att natten snart är slut.

Dagen då vi inte längre ska minnas kanske kommer i morgon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bortom morgonljusets bro [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392682) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
